Localized corrosion along restoration margins and in the pores is highly detrimental to the strength and structural integrity of amalgam restorations. Aggressive environment forms as a result of electrochemical reactions in the occluded corrosion cells. The corrosion rate is significantly higher than on the occlusal surfaces of the restorations. In the proposed work the solution chemistry in localized cells will be further investigated as a function of amalgam composition. The relationship between the localized corrosion attack and the strength and structural changes of dental amalgam will be examined. The relative resistance to localized corrosion attack will be evaluated for several types of commercial and experimental dental amalgam.